


Just Jarvis will do, Sir.

by enma



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Clint, Dildos, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Sorta Dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enma/pseuds/enma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tags pretty much explain it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clint grunted as a particularly hard thrust almost slammed his face into the shower wall. The slow pull out raked over his prostate and he whimpered, nails scratching against the tiles. The length inside him was just shy of being too much and he could feel his insides shifting to accommodate it's considerable size. He was stretched to his limit and loving it.  
He relaxed a little and immediately regretted it as yet another harsh thrust nearly had him off his toes. He squealed (and he'll deny that till the day he dies and beyond) as the dildo kept coming, pressing even deeper than before and making him gasp for breath. He knew that if he looked down he'd see a bulge moving in his stomach and was tempted (If it wouldn't make him bruise his face spectacularly from slamming into the wall) to press a hand down to see if he could feel the dildo moving inside him from the outside.   
“Oh God...” He whined, throwing his head back as the plastic inside him twisted.  
“Just Jarvis will do sir.”

 

Maybe you should know how it came to this.


	2. Chapter 2

Much to Fury's dismay, it's bromance at first snark for Clint and Tony. They bond pretty much instantly over a mutual love of sarcasm, epic pranks and Tony's videogame collection. Steve just sighs when he looks at himself in the mirror and reminds himself yet again that it's good that the team is getting along. Then he calmly asks Jarvis to buy some blond hair dye, before he gives them another lecture.  
The only one exempt from the terrible duo's antics is Natasha and only because she almost murdered Clint after a particularly inspired prank involving ducks and a toothbrush. Needless to say, he's never going into her room again.

Another, better, side effect of this friendship is that Jarvis and Clint end up getting along. They work together to drag Tony out of his lab and feed him. Jarvis tones down some of their more dangerous ideas while Clint makes sure that they never get caught. (Well, everyone knows it was them, they just don't know how they got the rabbits onto the helicarrier whilst not being in the country themselves...) 

Now, Tony likes to take care of his friends. He likes to make sure they are fed and happy and well supplied with poptarts (watching Thor demolish an entire crate in one week is pretty entertaining). And when he sees his best buddy archer friend of awesome going out in a pitiful excuse for a field suit - Jarvis how is the research on flexible titanium alloys coming along no that's no good we need something stronger but breathable too - he gets a little worried. 

“Jarvis?”  
“Yes sir?”  
“I want you to keep a close eye on Legolas for me. He insists on relying on obsolete Shield tech and that's going to get him killed. Also, figure out what he wants for his birthday, I was thinking something purple but I've no idea what...”  
“Very good sir.”  
“Awesome. Oh and Jarvis, don't let him know you're watching ok? He gets a bit fussy when he think he's being watched.”

Of course, when Jarvis is told to keep a close eye, he keeps a very close eye.


End file.
